


5. Операция "Орфей"(2)

by porzellan_maria



Series: Сага Лабиринт дракона [6]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragons, Drama, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Space Opera, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porzellan_maria/pseuds/porzellan_maria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тот, кто все это затеял, был прекрасно осведомлен обо всех неприятных моментах этих нежданных трансформаций. Осталось понять, кто же этот неизвестный магический кукловод и зачем все эти превращения, пока дело совсем не стало плохо – ведь то, что происходило сейчас с Джаредом было необратимо.<br/>*<br/>Кольцо, вампир и дракон – это  же фентези для подростков, а не реальность! Быть такого не может!<br/>*<br/>- Чертовы коты! Я так и знала, что они все испортят! – мадам Минерва в ярости смела все, что лежало перед ней на столе, на пол и не остановилась, пока все, что могло разбиться, не превратилось в мельчайшие осколки. Игра перешла на другой уровень.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 5.8. Ударная волна: Молот Богов

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slytherin Punk](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Slytherin+Punk).



_  
**5.8. Ударная волна: Молот Богов**   
_

Вертолет

\- Ты надеялся отделаться малой кровью, получить все, и руки не замарать, я правильно понял твою гениальную идею, господин профессор? – голос Айса источал яд и презрение.

Северин ничего не ответил – он терпеливо ждал и надеялся, что тот странный разговор по поводу Дженсена ему не привиделся – не каждый день с тобой разговаривают огромные черные коты, предлагая взаимовыгодное сотрудничество в трудную минуту. Мгновение спустя обещание необходимой помощи стало реальностью, правда, слегка похожей на фантастический комикс. Вертолет замер, все приборы остановились, и он стал плавно подниматься вверх уже за счет внешней незримой силы. Космический корабль фелинов, благодаря темпоральным возмущениям, невидимый любым земным службам наблюдения, произвел захват. И вертолет исчез в один миг, будто невидимая воронка поглотила его.

***

Кольцо  
Кольцо, оставленное Бастом, сфокусировало голубоватый свет как мини-прожектор, подсвечивающий дракона, который поначалу взмыл вверх, но несколько секунд - и подъем сменился стремительным падением, будто металлическая стружка - к электромагниту.

Джаред попытался взять кольцо в руки и как-то отрегулировать движение дракона, но кольцо оказалось очень тяжелым.

Казалось, что сейчас все закончится – дракон сейчас упадет, и никто при этом не выживет, но осколки стекла, рассыпавшиеся по всей комнате как обоюдоострая роса, неожиданно впились в пальцы Джареда. Он в этот момент пытался сделать невозможное - сдвинуть магический артефакт с зачарованного места. На кольцо упала капля крови. И опять все замерло. Чтобы взорваться ослепительной болью – будто раскаленный поток лавы хлынул в лицо Джареду. Одновременно кольцо с легким щелчком сжалось и скользнуло на указательный палец левой руки, теперь из него лился тонкий луч, будто световым поводком удерживающий дракона, парящего прямо над головой Джареда, упавшего от нестерпимой боли на колени, прямо в стеклянные осколки.  
***  
Дракон  
Если Джареда на мгновение опалило солнце, чтобы смениться саднящим зудом порезов от стекла, которым почти ничего не противостояло, но это была понятная, определенная боль, то Дженсен, ставший драконом, чувствовал себя как космонавт в неисправном скафандре, на которого набросили лазерные путы. Тошнота от болтанки переплелась с давящим ощущением и страшным давлением, холодным как заледеневшая балка и смертельно-неотступным как айсберг, направляющийся к Титанику. Но самую сильную боль причиняли не эти фантастические пытки, после опытов Северина это было даже несколько забавно – такая магия не могла быть долговечной, а осознание того, что ты – вновь и вновь игрушка в чужих руках, и, неизвестно что с этим можно сделать и когда, наконец, все это прекратится!

Тот, кто все это затеял, был прекрасно осведомлен обо всех неприятных моментах этих нежданных трансформаций. Осталось понять, кто же этот неизвестный магический кукловод и зачем все эти превращения, пока дело совсем не стало плохо – ведь то, что происходило сейчас с Джаредом было необратимо. Еще немного - и ожоги от солнца станут кровавыми струпьями. Пока Дженсен парил в раздумьях, невидимый режиссер представления решил добавить остроты и драматизма – путы исчезли, как и сила в крыльях, дракон стал падать как подбитый самолет или нераскрывшийся парашют, а Джаред, скорчившийся на полу в тисках двойной боли, попытался снять кольцо – полоска металла окрасилась его кровью, и все прекратилось. Все исчезло, будто и не было - они снова были в спальне, вот только разбитый световой фонарь, окровавленные осколки стекла на полу и странное кольцо на пальце Джареда говорили обратное. Ожоги от солнца с его лица и рук исчезли, оставив после себя еле различимые розоватые следы.

\- Я не верю, что это может быть, но это происходит! – Джаред нерешительно крутанул кольцо, но снять не решился.

Кровь с металла не стерлась, а просто превратилась в багряный узор. Но Джареду было не до этого. Дженсен не ответил ничего – хотя внешне он был цел и невредим, но чипы в сердце и виске никуда не исчезли. Сейчас они активизировались, вгрызаясь тупой болью в живую плоть как перфоратор в каком-то низкобюджетном ужастике, где кровь льется как вода, а герои мрут как тараканы от дихлофоса. Честно говоря, у него не было сил, ни на какие хитроумные метафоры и заковыристые эпитеты, но жизнь рядом с писателем не проходит бесследно.

Цепочки слов выскакивали мгновенно как карты из колоды крупье, но никакой хитроумной литературной вязи не хватит, чтобы его спасти от боли, раскалывающей твой мир на черное и серое. Когда неважно, что тебе говорят, ведь ты не слышишь ничего, кроме гула и пульсации крови в висках. Когда ты пытаешься не выть во весь голос как раненый зверь, и у тебя это выходит лишь по той причине, что спазмы отвратительной и тошнотворной боли добрались и до связок, и ты просто корчишься в агонии и не понимаешь, есть ли предел и конец твоим мучениям. Есть призрачная надежда, что это очередной кошмар, который через мгновение закончится, но вот Джаред наклонился над ним, пытаясь помочь – нащупать пульс, проверить температуру. Сделать хоть что-то. Дженсен, сгорая в сполохах боли, казалось, выворачивающей его наизнанку, уже даже приготовился к самому худшему варианту – Джаред до него дотронется, и все закончится…  
Джаред прикоснулся магически окольцованным пальцем к виску, где пульсировал зеленый огонек. И он погас.  
***  
\- Чертовы коты! Я так и знала, что они все испортят! – мадам Минерва в ярости смела все, что лежало перед ней на столе, на пол и не остановилась, пока все, что могло разбиться, не превратилось в мельчайшие осколки. Игра перешла на другой уровень.  
***  
Вампир  
Но в спальне по-прежнему царило молчание – боль исчезла вместе с остатками сил. Дженсен как по волшебству провалился в сон-полузабытье. У Джареда хватило энергии лишь на то, чтобы сползти с кровати вниз на ковер и, закрыв глаза, попытаться проанализировать события последних часов.

Магия, видимо, существует. Я чуть не умер от солнечных лучей, но кольцо меня спасло. Кольцо нейтрализовало чип Дженсена. Кольцо, вампир и дракон – это какое-то третьесортное фентези для подростков, а не реальность! Быть такого просто не может! Скорее всего, это все последствия опытов с супер-оружием, какой-то мощный вариант ЛСД, и все это просто иллюзия. Ладно, тогда, как разбилось стекло на высоте почти пяти метров? И почему я вижу в зеркале, что у меня есть клыки?! Или это тоже иллюзия?

Дальше задавать вопросы не удалось – кольцо стало нагреваться так, что красный узор стал напоминать по цвету раскаленный металл, а руку пронзила новая волна боли – будто что-то невидимое и неведомое вдруг стало прорастать в венах и артериях, выжигая то, что было там раньше. Кровь вскипела как ведьминское зелье, только вместо гадального котла в этот раз было человеческое тело. Джаред попытался сорвать кольцо, но все было бесполезно – руки не слушались и лишь слепо шарили по полу, усеянному осколками. Один из них скользнул под пальцами как стеклянная пика, как отравленное веретено Спящей Красавицы. Укол - и кровь, уже не алая, человеческая, а почти черная, как старое вино, капля за каплей потекла по руке в направлении кольца, как металлические опилки к магниту. Кольцо стало раздуваться как диковинный пончик, с жадностью поглощая текущую без остановки кровь, и через мгновение… лопнуло, забрызгав все вокруг кровавыми протуберанцами.  
И в наступившей тишине стало слышно, что внизу кто-то настойчиво стучит в дверь.  
**  
Фелины

Фелины – известные во всей Галактике «посредники без границ». Также они широко известны своей жадностью и беспринципностью, если дело касается драконов. Драконы (их определенная часть) были для фелинов тем, что у древних греков называлось амброзией – источником вечной молодости и жизни.

Амброзия, необходимая фелинам, добывалась из «драконьих слез». Это были небольшие кристаллы, которые находились в голове каждого взрослого дракона. Добыть их при жизни можно было лишь в том случае, если дракон был в спячке. Особую ценность представляли живые кристаллы – те, что можно был добыть лишь в определенный день в году, в день зимнего солнцестояния, после которого ночи становились длиннее, и все пробуждалось к жизни, кроме драконов, для которых это был последний день бодрствования на ближайшие полгода. Редкость их еще объяснялась тем, что драконы после такого варварства никогда не выживали, а их разгневанные сородичи сжигали дотла жилища и владельцев этих кристаллов, когда пробуждались ото сна. Но фелинов эта опасность не затрагивала, ведь они жили вне пределов досягаемости полета драконов.

Со временем популяция драконов уменьшилась до таких размеров, что даже обычные кристаллы стали стоить дороже космического корабля с гиперпространственным двигателем. Из них научились делать лекарство, в котором нуждались не только фелины, а все, кто хотел «прыгать» через время и пространство и не превращаться после в беспамятный кусок мяса, что происходило при первых полетах.

Иными словами, тому, кто хотел построить космическую империю, драконы были необходимы как воздух для дыхания. Без кристаллов, которых хватало надолго, было невозможно продолжать экспансию – хоть военную, хоть торговую.

И фелины, не желающие терять прибыль и преимущество первооткрывателей, придумали План, отвечающий их амбициям, но совершенно не учитывающий интересы драконов.

Ведь фелинам помогли исконные враги драконов – вампиры. Драконья кровь была смертельна для вампиров, но сердце дракона, истолченное и добавленное в червонное золото, давало вампирам настоящий иммунитет к солнцу и значительно расширяло способности в зависимости от возраста и желания.

Но эта часть «Драконьего Дара» была плохо изучена по очень простой причине. Колец этих было очень мало, как и истинных Бессмертных. Вампиры из тех, что помоложе, считали это сказками, а Истинные Бессмертные держали язык за зубами.

Но настали Смутные времена, приоритеты изменились, конкуренция среди Старейшин стала очень сильной. И случилось так, что некоторым из «молодежи» надоело ждать, пока им разрешат вступить в Когорту Избранных и тянуть жребий, чтобы стать Старейшиной. Они смогли сделать фелинам то предложение, от которого они не смогли и не захотели отказаться – передали во временное владение дракона, добытого магическим образом. Одновременно с этим событием – появлением двух новых Истинных Бессмертных, бесследно пропал единственный наследник Главного Старейшины.

Все тогда списали на темпоральные возмущения и Смуту. Но вот пришел срок возвратить дракона, и оказалось, что фелины не готовы делиться эти сокровищем. Пока шли переговоры Истинные Бессмертные начали свою игру. И темпоральные скачки начали рвать магические путы, а фелинам пришлось вернуться на землю, чтобы расставить все точки над и и заключить новый Договор с Истинными Бессмертными. Договор, учитывающий возвращение Наследника в обмен на Дракона.  
**  
\- Нас похитили говорящие коты-инопланетяне? Не верю. Быть такого не может, это все ваши пси-штучки, док! – Айс потянулся за оружием, но сразу же упал на пол, сраженный … лазерным лучом.

Фелины для собственного удобства сохраняли на Земле облик котов, но на самом деле они скорее были ближе к роботам-трансформерам в обманчиво безобидной пушистой оболочке, если приводить земные аналогии.

Профессор ничего не ответил, он пока выжидал и продумывал дальнейшую стратегию. Может получиться довольно забавная и довольно выгодная для него комбинация, если он сфокусируется и правильно расставит акценты.

Именно поэтому он не увидел, что произошло с «Ледорубом» мгновение спустя. Это был не лазерный луч, а магический - луч трансформации. Именно так дракон был доставлен к фелинам, и так они доставляли любые большие и ценный грузы – уменьшая их до размера детской игрушки или детеныша фелина.

Писк мини-Айса, пытающегося сопротивляться неизбежному, был слабее комариного жужжания, поэтому совершенно не отвлек Северина от мысленной разработки хитроумного плана собственного спасения с наибольшей выгодой.  
**  
Стрелок, вампир и дракон

Фелины, ослепленные выгодой и собственным жадным нетерпением, забыли учесть еще один фактор. Военных во все времена интересовало оружие, способное дать преимущество во всех возможных конфликтах. А в смутные времена, когда конец света превратился из метафоры в повседневную новость, годилось все, под что можно было получить макси-бюджет от государства или других заинтересованных лиц. И заодно урвать и себе что-нибудь: должность, контракт или… новую жизнь.

Перед Джаредом, который, после минутного раздумья и созерцания неподвижного Дженсена, решил, что все самое плохое сегодня произошло, и, надев джинсы и какую-то футболку, спустился, чтобы открыть дверь, стояла «Саша Грей», она же Диана Арчер.

Она снова была в деле. Как оказалось, конспиративных квартир, неизвестных «большому брату», больше не существует – ее не только выследили, ей дали новое задание с «билетом в один конец» - сделай или умри. Легенду для прикрытия ей дали, конечно, шитую белыми нитками и сверкающую прорехами, но приговоренному к смерти выбирать особо не приходится.

\- Здравствуйте, мы договаривались на сегодня. Я должна взять у вас интервью по поводу новой книги…, - Диана сделала паузу и попыталась выглядеть максимально глупо-восторженно.

Она просто не должна анализировать причину, почему писатель, которого ей нужно доставить в Центр, надел футболку в потеках свежей, еще не засохшей и не побуревшей крови. И с какой стати у него красные глаза? И клыки! Точь-в-точь как в этих дурацких фильмах про вампиров! Но она ничего не видит, не видит! Это такой дизайн, да продвинутый дизайн для двинутых людей! Ведь все писатели - психи, особенно, если они пишут триллеры! Но никакая мантра «я журналист, а не шпион» не подготовит к явлению синего дракона, вылетающего через разбитое окно… Так вот он какой, «Молот богов». Абсолютное оружие, если верить прочитанному между строк.

***

****


	2. 5.9. Олимп: Костры амбиций

**  
_5.9. Олимп: Костры амбиций_   
**

  
**Форс-мажорная ситуация**

  
**… Все протоколы нарушены, ЦО вышел из-под наблюдения и контроля.**  
 **Артемида повторно активизирована для операции «Настоящая кровь».**  
 **Писатель нейтрализован.**  
 **Артемида и Писатель оперативно доставлены в Центр.**  
 **Через двенадцать часов Артемида подвергнется реновации личности на добровольной основе.**  
 **Приступаем к переговорам по обмену через два часа.**  
 **Поиски продолжаются всеми свободными агентами.**  
 **ЦО за последние восемь часов не обнаружен.**  
 **Вертолет исчез с радаров десять часов назад.**  
 **Просим усиления опергруппы и введения плана Х…**  
***  
Обнаружить "ЦО - ценный объект", то есть Дженсена в облике дракона, было совершенно невыполнимой задачей. Джаред деактивировал наночипы, вживленные фелинами в висок и сердце для постоянного контроля над своей ценностью, да и драконом Дженсен пробыл ровно столько времени, сколько понадобилось «журналистке» для разговора с Джаредом об интервью.

Дальнейшее развитие событий можно было предугадать, но Дженсен точно знал, что Джаред-вампир справится с этим. Поэтому пока Диана, которая приходила к нему в больнице как «Саша Грей», пораженная его эффектным появлением в воздухе, беспрепятственно зашла в их дом, Дженсен приземлился на крышу гаража, снова получил человеческий облик, быстро переоделся в шорты и бейсболку, и уехал на красном «мазератти» – подарок Джареда после выхода книги. Когда он сделал очередной поворот и посмотрел в боковое зеркало чуть внимательней, то прикусил губу от неожиданности: на нем – на груди и на плечах - проступили черные узоры.

Это было совсем не похоже на те временные тату из хны, которые рано или поздно делает себе каждый хотя бы из любопытства. Это было что-то значимое, зловещее и странное. Он действительно был Повелителем Драконов. Теперь Дженсен точно это вспомнил.  
***  
Диана почти не почувствовала угрызений совести, когда оглушила Джареда Падалеки, удача ей улыбалась, и этого было достаточно на данном этапе операции. Едва она защелкнула наручники, как зазвонил ее пейджер. Руководство ждало подтверждения по указанному телефону.

К чему все эти сложности Диане было непонятно, пока она не подошла к телефону и не посмотрела в окно, привлеченная характерным бликом оптического прицела. Сначала она подумала, что ей это привиделось – после кратковременного, но очень реалистичного появления летающего синего дракона трудно сохранять трезвость суждений и ясность мыслей. К сожалению, грохот разлетающегося стекла от снайперской пули подтвердил ее паранойю и тот факт, что «реновация личности агента» в Центре понимается настолько буквально.

Диану спасла фальшколонна и профессиональная реакция, но такая спешка в работе «чистильщиков», на ее счастье, снайпер был без группы поддержки, и «грязная уборка», когда никто не заботится о том, чтобы даже слегка замести следы, недвусмысленно подтверждала, что ситуация, действительно, чрезвычайная.

Мадам Минерва прослушала две дюжины сообщений на автоответчике. Особенно ее порадовало предложение - купить права на экранизацию ее будущей автобиографии. Ей даже придумали название - «42 оттенка красного» - и подобрали возможную кандидатуру потенциального «писателя-призрака». Конечно, это была та безмозглая овца, Скалли Шоу, которая и вызвала весь этот шквал звонков своей публикацией.

Три последних сообщения были от «королевы». Она ей угрожала проклятьями и немыслимыми пытками, если она не принесет публичные извинения за диффамацию и оскорбления. Сайт «Королевства», наконец, изменил свой цвет и отвратительную графику начала тысячелетия. Теперь он напоминал упрощенный сайт интернет-магазина дорогих японских игрушек для взрослых.  
***  
Хорошо, он теперь знает, что он повелитель Драконов, и сам иногда дракон, но, во-первых, что он делает в спортивной машине, и, во-вторых, где он живет и почему не помнит вообще больше ничего, кроме своего статуса и того, что ему срочно нужно съесть бифштекс с кровью? Или кому-то сильно не поздоровится, судя по тому, как все вокруг стали привлекательно пахнуть.

Дженсен, Повелитель Драконов, припарковался и решительно пошел, как был, босиком и в шортах, украшенных пятнами мазута и машинного масла, к источнику приятных запахов, к ресторану стейков «Crimson machete». Скоро там запахнет жареным.  
***  
\- У меня осталось единственное правило – я не убиваю детей. Или у меня высокие запросы, как утверждала моя бывшая жена?

\- У вас нормальные запросы, просто дело тут очень деликатное и без участия детей, мистер…

\- Эрик, просто Эрик. Так в чем суть дела, расскажите для начала хотя бы в общих чертах. И через полчаса я скажу свой вердикт.

\- Да, нас предупредили об этом…

\- О чем именно?

\- О том, что вы не обычный … наемник, а…

\- Высококлассный снайпер по контракту.

\- И вот тут вся загвоздка, мы предлагаем бартер: вы успешно выполняете контракт и получаете тот самый лот с аукциона, который вам не достался…

\- Что? Вы меня шантажируете? Теперь я точно знаю, кто заказчик.

\- Да, Центр, ценными кадрами не разбрасывается…

\- И вам нужно убрать агента, который «спалился», желательно, сегодня. Я прав?

\- Почти. У тебя есть час. Справишься, получишь тот самый лот… Или ты просто еще не готов так быстро взяться за работу?

\- Сделка есть сделка. Я в деле. Да и спать буду лучше, когда получу меч своей мечты.

\- Вот файл объекта. Но предупреждаю, дело чрезвычайно срочное.  
***  
Вышибала на входе попытался остановить Дженсена, но у него уже была красна пелена перед глазами, а голод буквально раздирал его на части, посылая недвусмысленные сигналы об источнике необходимой еды.  
Повелитель Драконов просто отмахнулся от верзилы, еле уместившим свои татуированные телеса в форму швейцара. «Малыш» Клиф отлетел в сторону также легко, как гелиевый шарик подлетает к потолку, напомнив при этом, скорее крушение дирижабля «Гинденбург». Больше по дороге Дженсену никто не попался – все застыли, выжидая, как будут развиваться события.

На шум из своего кабинета вышел владелец стейк-ресторана, Крис Кейн. О хозяине ресторана ходили легенды, из которых выходило, что он чуть ли не морской котик в прошлом, но никто в здравом уме не рискнул бы это проверить. У Криса, помимо горячо любимого ресторана, была пылкая страсть к холодному оружию. Как говорили сплетники, у него даже под подушкой и под кроватью всегда были наготове любимые ножи.

И сейчас он вышел не с пустыми руками, а окровавленным топориком – все ценное мясо «Буффало» Кейн разделывал сам. Сегодня был черед «мраморного мяса». Топорик со свистом разрезал воздух и трижды перевернувшись, пролетел мимо виска Дженсена, чтобы зафиксироваться в виде новой версии Дамоклового меча над барной стойкой.

Дженсен даже бровью не повел, он просто нагнулся над стойкой и вытащил бармена, трясущегося как в лихорадке:

\- Где мое мясо? Мне нужно мясо!

От звука голоса, громыхающего сильнее любого громкоговорителя, топорик завибрировал и упал на пол, только чудом не отрубив палец на ноге бармена, совершенно онемевшего от ужаса и нереальности происходящего…  
***  
Минерва лениво просматривала новостную ленту, как вдруг ее внимание привлек кричащий заголовок:

**«Crimson machete»: драконы среди нас?**  
 **Новая реальность или сбой в технике?**

_В ресторане «Crimson machete» полчаса назад произошло чрезвычайное происшествие._  
 _Свидетели утверждают, что неизвестный ворвался в ресторан и стал все крушить, требуя мяса, но не успела приехать полиция, как неизвестный нарушитель порядка ворвался на кухню, где готовились стейки, и бесследно исчез вместе со всеми запасами мяса._  
 _Камера наблюдения зафиксировала… синего дракона._  
 _Ведется следствие. Продолжается опрос свидетелей._  
 _Следите за анонсами новостей._  
 _С вами была Скалли Шоу._  
***  
Сказать, что я в бешенстве – это преуменьшение. Моя, ослепляющая и смертоносная как напалм во вьетнамских джунглях, ярость могла бы разрушить весь этот городишко, если бы я стала бомбой. Тротилового эквивалента хватило бы с лихвой еще на два таких же.

Но никакой священный гнев не поможет, его будет недостаточно, чтобы разобраться с этими мерзкими торгашами. Да, я сама виновата, что променяла свою любимую живую игрушку на кольцо Истинного Бессмертия, но уговора, отдавать его на эксперименты квази-котам, не было! И теперь, когда все так сплелось в неразрешимый узел, очень, очень скоро фелины узнают на собственной шкуре, какими бывают муки без конца и надежды на спасение. Уж она-то сумеет об этом позаботиться. Даже, если для этого понадобится снова говорить со Скалли Шоу. О настоящей сенсации, не чета бешеной домохозяйке Батори.  
***  
Скалли  
День ничем не предвещал никаких сверхъестественных событий – застой, дурацкие новости про дракона в ресторане были самым ярким событием утра, но уже днем сообщение о том, что невеста-«годзилла» в пылу «свадебной лихорадки» в ярости разнесла ювелирный бутик и исчезла с украшениями на полмиллиона долларов, сместила сомнительного дракона с пьедестала горячих новостных лент. Эту новость решили даже сделать темой ток-шоу, как раз перед дебатами кандидатов в президенты. Пикантность новости заключалась в том, что этой невестой-грабительницей оказалась бывшая горничная одного из кандидатов… Пиар на современных выборах приобретает такие причудливые формы, что даже армия драконов не сможет отвлечь зрителя от желания покопаться в грязном белье тех, кто на виду и наверху.

Короче говоря, можно ехать на массаж, педикюр, в бассейн или по магазинам, так как день практически сошел на нет, как деньги у неудачливого игрока в казино, почти сгорел, как дешевая ароматическая свеча в депрессивный вечер, но телефонный звонок редакционного телефона перевернул все с ног на голову.

\- Скалли Шоу, вас беспокоит секретарь мадам Минервы. Вам удобно будет сейчас с ней поговорить? Это очень срочно.

\- Конечно, но по какому вопросу? Она захотела писать автобиографию?

\- Для получения дальнейших подробностей о разговоре вам необходимо приехать в клуб «Афина» в течение часа.

\- Могу ли я лично переговорить с мадам Минервой?

\- Это невозможно. Вы подтверждаете свой визит?

\- Хорошо, хотя, конечно, я покупаю кота в мешке, но передайте мадам Минерве, что я в деле.

\- Принято, ваш пропуск действителен до 18.00. Проверьте свою почту.

Скалли выбежала из офиса со скоростью, достойной эксклюзивного интервью с Джонни Деппом, поэтому она не заметила, как на крышу высотного здания, где находился офис ее телеканала, приземлился дракон.

В лучах заходящего солнца он казался почти черным, точнее – чернильным. Это был Дженсен – перепончатые крылья в пятничный вечер дают слишком большие преимущества, чтобы ими пренебрегать, особенно после плотного обеда отборными стейками с кровью.

Такси, по счастливому стечению обстоятельств, подъехало мгновенно, поэтому Скалли пропустила и огромную толпу зевак, которая собралась поглазеть на чудо – Синий Дракон очень красиво переливался, изгибаясь кольцами и складывая- раскрывая крылья, и полицию с пожарными.

Уже сидя в машине Скалли так и не смогла успокоиться, она не отошла от адреналиновой встряски, ей было не до новостных лент в телефоне – она лихорадочно пыталась придумать вопросы к возможному интервью, в которое неизбежно выливается любой разговор.

Ведь, если придумаешь верный вопрос - тебя будут цитировать в учебниках, упустишь свой шанс – будешь до конца жизни прозябать на задворках настоящих шоу и рейтингов.  
***  
Минерва

Сейчас тебя зовут Дженсен, когда-то, в другой жизни, у тебя было совсем другое имя, но я его постаралась стереть из своей памяти, забыть точно так же, как и свое низкое предательство.

Никто не предупредил, что вместе с кольцом вампир получает не только Истинное бессмертие, но и часть своих эмоций, своих самых сильных чувств и воспоминаний. «Матрицу души». Что в соединении с бессмертием превращает этот редкий дар в страшное проклятие. Особенно для тех, кому есть, что вспоминать. И о ком помнить.

В моем случае это был равноценный обмен, как мне тогда казалось. Одна игрушка - взамен другой. Взрослой. Было забавно осознавать, что Габриэль, скаредный и заносчивый, так захотел заполучить мальчишку, что поделился кольцом с ней, а не с кем-то близким или любимым. Она согласилась без особых раздумий. Ведь впереди ее ждала вечность.

Уже намного позже она узнала подоплеку этого обмена. Тогда она поняла, что из-за самоуверенности и глупости, свойственной молодости, она потеряла настоящее сокровище и получила незаживающую рану в сердце, которое уже не билось, но гордыня – любимый грех дьявола. И она поклялась себе, что даже через двести лет она это так не оставит.

Она вернет своего Повелителя Драконов. Это будет идеальный Паззл Противоположностей. Огонь и лед. Вампир и дракон. Магия и кровь. Повелитель Драконов, попираемый ногами Госпожи. Легче умереть, чем отказаться.

Но эксклюзивный разговор со Скалли будет немного на другую тему. О заклятых друзьях-фелинах и еще о том, что скрывает правительство.  
***  
Дженсену надоело нежиться на солнце – перелет через весь город забрал чертовски много сил, и он решил вернуть себе человеческий облик, но тут оказалось, что сделать это не так просто – зеленоватый луч прорезал тучи над ним и сфокусировался на его переносице.

Дженсен с ужасом ощутил, как становится все меньше и меньше, просто съеживается как кусок бумаги в пламени свечи.

Через секунду луч втянулся в обратном направлении, прихватив с собой миниатюрную фигурку дракона - это фелины, наконец, обнаружили свой Ценный Объект и применили свой фирменный метод «захвата добычи».

***


	3. 5.10. Кровавый счет: out of the fire

**_5.10. Кровавый счет: out of the fire_ **

  
_Баст и Захария_

\- Вы не должны вмешиваться, наш договор гласит…

\- Вы сошли с ума, если думаете, что можете диктовать нам условия!

\- Осторожней в выражениях, коммандер, если вам еще дорог Северин, то лучше вспомнить о манерах…

\- Мне нужен и живой и невредимый Северин, и «Молот Богов»! Восстановите статус-кво! Причем немедленно!

\- Это неприемлемо.

\- Это сверхсекретное оружие…

\- Благодаря которому вы собирались секретно сверхозолотиться как монополист…

\- Это просто возмутительно, так нельзя вести серьезные дела!

\- Возмутительно - это пытаться нахально объегорить галактических купцов, пытаясь выманить у них артефакт стоимостью с космический корабль в обмен на связку стеклянных бус. Второй покупки Манхеттена не получится, зарубите это на носу, коммандер! И попытайтесь предложить что-то действительно стоящее взамен, пока нас это еще интересует…

\- Стеклянные бусы? Да вы что, смеетесь надо мной – кимберлитовые трубки, полные якутских алмазов вас уже, оказывается, не устраивают. Вам, господин Баст, теперь совсем не нужны драгоценные ингредиенты для ваших супер-лазеров, секретного робото-масла и прочей сотни мелочей по списку. Никто ведь и не догадывается, для чего вам может понадобиться столько тысяч каратов! И теперь у вас есть такой рычаг для шантажа и проведения выгодных переговоров – «Молот богов»! А вы не задумывались, что этот Дженсен или Маккой, или ваш ЦО - это бомба с уже включенным таймером, только время и детонатор еще неизвестны.

\- А вам, господин коммандер, следует предположить, что не все в мире то, чем кажется на первый взгляд.

\- Что вы хотите сказать, господин Баст? Дженсен попал к Северину не просто так? Он – это новый Троянский конь? Подарок данайцев-фелинов?

\- Сожалею, господин коммандер, но поверьте, ничего не могу вам сказать по этому вопросу – это сверхсекретная информация. Но, по удачному стечению обстоятельств, именно сейчас вы можете купить временный допуск по специальной цене…  
***  
Джаред

После неудачного покушения прошло несколько минут. Но все перевернулось с ног на голову за этот краткий промежуток времени. Джаред, придя в себя после минутного замешательства, когда «журналистка» вместо интервью чуть ли не у самого порога неожиданно защелкнула на его запястьях наручники, при звуках разлетающегося стекла вспомнил, что у вампиров есть дар гипноза и применил его, виртуозно и безупречно как на экзамене по бондажу или шибари.

Трансформация была мгновенной – теперь уже Диана была связана по рукам и ногам и надежно прикручена к тяжелому дубовому стулу из столовой, это сделало ее беспомощной как рождественская индейка в духовке.

\- Что это значит, Джаред? - Диане понадобилось все ее самообладание, чтобы голос предательски не задрожал при виде рубиновых глаз Джареда и выдвинувшихся клыков.

Это выглядело бы даже забавно, если смотреть на это в каком-нибудь сериале: жертва и злодей внезапно меняются местами, но ни одна, ни другая сторона к этому совершенно не готовы.

\- Что именно мне нужно растолковать – то, что вы хотели меня захватить обманом, под предлогом интервью, и вам это не удалось, или то, что вам вдруг стала известна моя истинная сущность?

Джаред почувствовал, что по нему пробежала какая-то легкая дрожь – словно невидимые руки расправили ему плечи и заковали в незримый панцирь, сделав его неуязвимым к чужим чувствам и волнениям.

\- Джаред, вы уверены, что хорошо себя чувствуете? А то ваша речь больше напоминает унылую передовицу заштатной газеты, чем захватывающий слог автора триллеров- бестселлеров.

Джаред почувствовал, что те же невидимые руки перехватили его горло и стали сжимать до тех пор, пока у него не потемнело в глазах, в себя он пришел от звуков своего голоса, самодовольно говорившего с интонациями телепроповедника, поучающего заблудшую овцу из своей паствы:

\- Диана Арчер, Саша Грей, медсестра, журналист, агент с «черной меткой»… Кто же вы на самом деле?

Джаред сел напротив ее стула с развязной ухмылкой завсегдатая ночных клубов, только что пробежавшегося по белым дорожкам из кокаина. Глаза из красных стали темными – практически черными, а клыки втянулись. Теперь это был не вампир, а просто очень опасный человек. Острый нож в правой руке, появившийся как из воздуха, только подчеркивал это впечатление.

\- Мистер Падалеки, мне неудобно так разговаривать.… И вообще, как вы собираетесь объяснить все это полиции, которая здесь будет с минуты на минуту?

Все это время Диана пыталась незаметным напряжением мышц высвободиться из веревочных пут, но из ее стараний не вышло ничего путного – только руки из занемевших превратились в раскаленные стрелы, прошивающие ее с ног до головы. Ногам было не лучше – казалось – еще мгновение, и ей незачем будет свобода, она просто упадет замертво, как только ее освободят.

\- Я думаю, им немного не до этого – все, наверняка, пытаются сейчас поймать, если не невесту-грабительницу, то дракона с крыши небоскреба, а на сообщение о стрельбе они ответят минут через десять – мне этого хватит, да и вы не успеете утомиться…

Джаред ласково улыбается как маньяк из второсортных фильмов ужасов, где с первой минуты понятно, что все закончится потоками крови и криками безмозглых и беспечных жертв, и заносит нож...

Дальше не происходит совершенно ничего, как в стоп-кадре, но Диана чувствует, что теперь ноги и руки у нее не связаны, и она не привязана к стулу. Она продолжает неподвижно сидеть, подозревая подвох. Но правая кисть, затекшая от фиксации, непроизвольно дергается, и она укалывает кончик пальца о лезвие ножа Джареда. И снова все меняется – теперь она воспринимает все вокруг как через красный фильтр, как через кровавую дымку.

Джаред видит, как у Дианы цвет глаз приобретает оттенок зерен переспелого граната и понимает, что теперь в комнате два вампира, только второму нельзя находиться на солнце и еще многое предстоит узнать от более опытных сородичей…  
**  
Интервью с мадам Минервой  
Диктофонная расшифровка Скалли Шоу  
Избранные места не для печати

_\- Как я чувствую себя в окружении атрибутов смерти?_

_\- Забавный вопрос для такого опытного журналиста. Думаю, вы придумали его секунд пять назад. Но все равно отвечу. Ведь я же вас пригласила и поломала вам сегодняшние планы._

_Когда-то я думала, что статус вампира исключает чувства как нечто человеческое, недолговечное, тленное и эфемерное. Но, получив свой настоящий статус, я, как и те немногие избранные, которые разделяют его со мной, кроме истинного Бессмертия, получила своеобразный «ящик Пандоры»: все те чувства и эмоции, которые были для меня на тот момент значимыми, просто законсервировались и усилились стократно._

_Ведь теперь у меня было бесконечно много времени для мести, страсти и гнева._  
 _…_  
 _\- Как это выглядит, когда становишься вампиром?_

_\- Точно не скажу, слишком давно это было. Но вот потом, когда ты уже привык и сознал все выгоды своего положения, наступает длительная эйфория – ощущение всемогущества, это длится недолго, потом приходит осознание ответственности, и груз проблем стирает первоначальный оптимизм – власть требует внимания и подпитки, но первую кровь, которую ты выпьешь, невозможно забыть._

_Также немыслимо забыть пьянящие ощущения, когда ты осознаешь, что теперь ты не только живешь вечно, но время для тебя может течь вспять. Ты можешь вернуться и пробовать снова и снова все мыслимые варианты событий, пока тебе не надоест, и ты не пожелаешь вкусить новых блюд, погрузиться в неизведанные ощущения или найти нечто, утраченное тобой. Или кого-то, кто когда-то представлял для тебя ценность или интерес._

_Самое страшное в бессмертии, как оказалось, – это скука, поэтому это одна из причин, по которой я завела этот клуб. Все остальные причины – только для членов клуба._  
 _…_  
 _\- Самый смешной и самый ужасный эпизод в моей жизни?_

_\- Может, лучше - чашечку кофе? Настоящий колумбийский. Или какой вы предпочитаете? А то мне кажется, что вы слегка устали, если судить по вопросам, достойным женского глянца и Опры. Нет, вы все также трогательно и серьезно настаиваете на именно этом вопросе, если я правильно читаю ваше лицо._

_А все, я поняла – вы пытаетесь соотнести все рассказанное мной с собственным опытом и своими перспективами развития в этом направлении, как говорят на тренингах по росту личности или холотропному дыханию._

_В любом случае, вы меня заинтриговали своей настойчивостью, я, пожалуй, попробую описать вкратце свои критические точки биографии. Или поворотные моменты, что ближе к истине._  
 _…_  
 _\- Самое смешное, что может случиться с вампиром, этот случай, когда второсортная добыча возомнит себя великим охотником на сафари. Как сейчас помню - презабавное это было зрелище, когда жалкий подражатель графа де Сада обнаружил, что мало того, что роли поменялись, но и кровь, действительно, будет литься рекой, но не чужая, а его. Давно это было, кажется, в Лондоне, если я не путаю подробности. Да, правильно, его звали Джек. Он очень любил вскрывать тела женщин, если не ошибаюсь._  
 _…_  
 _\- А ужасное, кроме скуки, в жизни бессмертных любителей свежей крови – это, конечно, неутоляемые желания. Когда в пылу юношеской бравады и бахвальства ты теряешь истинное сокровище, обрекая себя на вечные муки и терзания. И неважно, что твое сердце не бьется, все равно тебя, как орел печень Прометея, будут терзать сожаления. Ведь то, что произошло до получения кольца Истинного Бессмертия, повернуть вспять нельзя. Отсчет начнется со следующего дня._

_А потом оказывается, что тебя поймали в примитивную ловушку, что все это было хитроумно подстроено. И горячность, и пылкость стали твоей ахиллесовой пятой. И после ты становишься холоднее и жестче заледенелого мрамора, а внутри у тебя вечно таится бушующая лава ярости и мести._  
 _…_  
 _\- Как можно распознать вампира?_

_\- Все зависит от целей и времени. Днем вы практически никогда с ними не столкнетесь. Если вы хотите просто посмотреть на них, то нужно попасть в какой-нибудь закрытый ночной клуб, но не такой, где продают шампанское по цене колумбийского кокаина, а поспрашивать знающих людей. Если вы хотите познакомиться поближе, то путь тот же самый – ночной клуб или рекомендации._

_Из внешних признаков сейчас ничто вам с уверенностью не укажет, что этот человек - вампир. Раньше у нас были специальные знаки и Кодекс, но сейчас настали Смутные времена, и сакральный знак сейчас может оказаться талантливо сделанной татуировкой, не более. А если вы хотите уберечь себя от встреч, то тут средства защиты не существует. Убивает вампиров солнце и декапитация посеребренным клинком. Истинные бессмертные живут вечно._  
 _…_  
 _\- Как можно получить рекомендацию?_

_\- Это просто – вам всего-навсего нужно поручительство двух вампиров, один из которых - Истинный бессмертный. Обычно, это достаточно долгий процесс, но сегодня ваш счастливый день, поэтому смело берите такси, сдавайте статью и направляйтесь по этому адресу – там вас будут ждать с нетерпением …_  
**  
Когда дверь за Салли, наконец, закрылась, Минерва хищно улыбнулась – посмотрим, как Джаред удержит новообращенного вампира от кровавой бани. И если не удержит - а так, скорее всего, и выйдет - то Дженсена ему не видать…. Но сначала нужно проследить, чтобы шофер довез ее по указанному адресу – глупая овца до сих пор верит в фей-крестных, а туда же – собирается по рекомендации вступить в клуб «Афина». И Салли обязательно должна отправить интервью главреду, иначе этот бесконечный, вымотавший ее до предела, разговор попросту терял смысл, а возвращение Дженсена отодвигалось на неопределенный срок. Этого нельзя допустить, поэтому пора побеспокоить старого приятеля – мастера на все руки. Пока она раздраженно размышляла вслух, пальцы самостоятельно уже по автоматической привычке набрали необходимый номер:

\- Эрик, у меня для тебя есть срочная работа по твоему основному профилю …  
***  
Джаред и Диана

\- Черт, теперь никакого моря, только - солярий и темные очки, я так полагаю?

\- Это сейчас наименьшая из твоих проблем. С этого момента ты сможешь находиться на улице только до или после захода солнца, а в остальное время суток тебе подходят только помещения с ультрафиолетовым покрытием на стеклах, если не хочешь получить ожоги третьей степени, и, да, темные очки – пока не научишься себя контролировать.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? Чтобы я кого-нибудь не загрызла в порыве неконтролируемой жажды-голода? Или как это еще правильно назвать? Кстати, я почему-то ничего сейчас не хочу.

\- Это скоро пройдет. Кроме жажды и голода, еще нужно следить за внешними проявлениями - красные глаза и клыки не должны активизироваться самопроизвольно…

\- Уже прошло. Что-то мне нехорошо, Джаред. Сделай что-то немедленно или сейчас я просто умру от жажды и голода…

И в этот миг Джаред осознал, что он совершенно не знает, что делать дальше и как остановить вампира-новичка.  
***  
 **«Драконы – это секретное супероружие? Прорыв или очередная нецелевая растрата бюджетных средств?»;**

**«Экстренный выпуск: инопланетяне среди нас. Супер-торговцы или робокоты?»;**

**«Бриллиантовый бум последнего месяца: искусственный спрос или новый игрок на бирже?»;**

**«Новое крупнейшее месторождение золота: кризис валютного стандарта не за горами или новые горизонты для космоса?»;**

**«Защитники животных возмущены инопланетными спекуляциями на образе котов: коты – домашние питомцы или инопланетные наблюдатели?»;**

**«Галактические полеты и природные ресурсы: сколько стоит современная мечта?».**  
***

Дженсен и фелины

Только легкая тошнота и рябь перед глазами указывали на то, что полчаса назад его уменьшили и захватили инопланетные коты. На борту корабля фелинов Дженсен сразу же получил свое тело обратно, как только входной шлюз окончательно загерметизировался, и пленника, уже в человеческом облике, поместили с помощью того же грузового зеленого луча в специальный отсек.

Насколько Дженсену было видно при скудном освещении, его тело теперь было покрыто причудливой черной вязью не только на руках и груди, но сейчас его заботило не это. На него потоком обрушились, видимо, от всех сегодняшних превращений … не видения, а отрывки событий из прошлого, давнего прошлого. И картина, которая теперь складывалась из них, была… очень странной.

А коты-захватчики просто были еще одним сверхъестественным дополнением. И еще он теперь может слышать… через стены. Осталось вспомнить код-ключ, и он отсюда выберется.

***


	4. 5.11. Черная дыра: Political Animals

_5.11. Черная дыра: Political Animals_

\- Я не буду ни с кем разговаривать, понятно?

\- Вот почему всегда так, ты всегда говоришь правду, а тебя никогда не только не благодарят, а смертельно ненавидят. Речь идет не о переговорах. У тебя есть шанс все изменить.

\- Мне все равно невдомек, о чем это вы толкуете, сэр.

\- Эрик, тебя взяли на месте преступления с оптической снайперской винтовкой, а если поднять все твои дела, то в этой комнате места свободного не останется.

\- Я хотел подстрелить дракона. Это не преступление, сэр.

\- Вот о драконе я и собирался поговорить, так что выходи из роли, и слушай, что тебе предлагают, если не хочешь попасть пожизненно.

\- За что?

\- За двойное покушение на агента спецслужб.

\- Так никто не погиб, за что меня сажать…

\- Вот, а ты говорил, что винтовка была для охоты на дракона.

\- Вы не поймаете меня на этом, пока не приедет адвокат, я больше ничего не скажу.

\- Не думаю, что его обрадует, что его клиента также обвиняют в преступном сговоре и киднеппинге.

\- О чем это вы, сэр, опять строите западню?

\- Вы что забыли о своем окровавленном багажнике? Если мы возьмем вас в оборот, то никакой адвокат тут не поможет. Закон о патриотизме и дело государственной безопасности…

\- Ладно, валяйте, говорите, что вы там хотели предложить.

\- Итак, это сверхсекретная операция…

\- То есть, если что, правительство ничего об этом не знает, верно?

\- Мистер Эрик, я бы предпочел, чтобы сначала вы меня дослушали до конца, если это возможно. Время весьма ограничено.

Итак, фелины – это наши тайные галактические бизнес-партнеры, но вчера произошел казус, который разрушил все имеющиеся у нас договоренности. Наша неотложная задача на данный момент – немедленно вернуть «Молот богов» и одновременно не допустить начала военных действий. Мы еще не готовы к звездным войнам….  
…  
Дженсен/ Северин и фелины

Звуки сначала шли беспорядочным потоком, сливались и оглушали тошнотворным звоном. Дженсен попытался избавиться от этого гула, закрыв уши руками, но ничего не помогало – он катался по полу, а виски раскаленной проволокой сжимала отвратительная и тошнотворная боль. Но вот откуда-то возникло слово: «фарфор». И какофония прекратилась, превратившись в очень знакомые голоса:

\- Должен признать, вам удалось меня провести, обвести вокруг пальца, надуть как младенца, выдать удобную часть истории за истинную правду! Видимо, тысячелетия успешной торговли не проходят даром, господин Баст.

\- Не только ты мастер альтернативной истории и манипуляций чужими судьбами, профессор Северин.

\- Профессор Северин, мы договорились с вами о консультации по одному очень специфическому вопросу взамен на возможность дальнейших опытов с супер-оружием, но вы забыли упомянуть, что, если судить по вашим еженедельным отчетам, это оружие - «Молот богов» - уже существует в виде реального образца, не хватает лишь причины для мощного финансирования серийного производства.

\- Мало того, что я дракон, так еще я и супер-оружие неясного назначения.

\- Да, а вы когда говорили о консультации насчет особенностей и сроков формирования стокгольмского синдрома, то забыли упомянуть, что речь идет о вашем уникальном пленнике - человеке, которой при определенных условиях трансформируется в дракона.

\- Какая самонадеянность, применять человеческие методы пси- программирования на драконах.

\- Дженсен – ценный объект для всех нас, для нашей расы. Никто не виноват, что его предыдущий владелец не знал таких подробностей, когда производил обмен. А потом, из-за нашего упущения, он попал вам в руки. Вы должны ответить за нарушение контракта. Если нам не отдадут Повелителя Драконов, нам придется пойти на крайние меры. Мы обратимся за помощью к вампирам. К Истинным бессмертным. Им тоже нужен Повелитель. Только из его кристаллов и крови можно выковать кольца Вечности. Поэтому их и не стало. Остался лишь один, последний из рода. До недавнего времени считалось, что их вообще не осталось, поэтому мы были очень рады, получив такой уникум. А потом…

\- Черт, я всем нужен для экспериментов.

\- Настали Смутные времена и…

\- И это, конечно, все оправдывает.

\- Из-за очередного темпорального скачка удерживающая сеть разорвалась и…

\- И меня выбросило на Землю, прямо в лапы к Северину.

\- Дженсен попал ко мне. Как-то подозрительно гладко это звучит. Слишком много совпадений, господин Баст. Так не бывает.

\- Это просто описание моей жизни, профессор Северин.

\- Правильно, это наша официальная версия, а в действительности…

\- В действительности, мне нужно вернуться к Джареду и самому со всем разобраться. Надеюсь, «фрактал переноса» сработает сразу - я попаду, куда нужно, и, наконец, разберусь, что же происходит на самом деле, пока до меня снова не добрались.  
*  
 ** _Фарфор_**

**_Жемчужина_ **

**_Картина_ **

**_Зеркало_ **

**_Спальня_ **

**_Книги_ **

**_Джаред_ **

**_Селадон_ **

**_Лос-Анджелес_ **

**_Темпоральный перенос_**  
***  
Рев и мигание аварийной сигнализации прервал разговор и сообщил, что герметизация корабля нарушена, и Ценный объект, очевидно, снова ушел из-под наблюдения и фелинов, и военных.  
***  
Дом Джареда

\- Джаред, ты же сможешь мне помочь? Я ведь не умру в мучениях от дневного света и неутоленного голода?

Джаред не успел ничего ответить, как пуля, разбившая на мелкие осколки еще одно оконное стекло, добавила к списку проблем еще, как минимум, две. Даже лед вместо крови закипит в этой ситуации.

Снайпер.  
Дневной свет.

Диана мгновенно спряталась под обеденный стол, на некоторое время забыв о голоде, что частично решало вопрос с угрозой от дневного света, но плохо защищало от снайперского выстрела. Снайпер, по-видимому, не скрылся, но это могло значить лишь одно…

\- Диана, почему на тебя охотятся. Ты что – тройной агент или глава террористической организации? Судя по отсутствию полиции.

\- Нет, все намного хуже, я агент с «черной меткой», которого должны убрать из-за доступа к секретной информации. Дженсен – это – секретное супер-оружие…

\- Все это становится все больше похожим на «Секретные материалы», но, учитывая мой настоящий статус бессмертного вампира, создавшего еще одного, я склонен верить, что все возможно или на нас испытывают какой-то специальный газ, вызывающий видения…

Гигантская тень, на миг затмившая дневной свет, развеяла все сомнения. Дракон, ослепительно сверкающий в лучах солнца лазурной чешуей, тяжело приземлился на крышу. На миг его крылья полностью раскрылись, как гигантский веер из перламутра и слюды, чтобы неожиданно рассеяться радужным гало. На несколько минут вилла была полностью окутана фантастическим мерцающим коконом. И это великолепие смог оценить только Эрик, все еще упрямо не терявший надежды на успешное завершение миссии по устранению Дианы Арчер. Если бы его глаза не стало нестерпимо жечь аллергическим зудом.

Когда драконья пыльца рассеялась, то в доме уже никого не оказалось. Только гигантские пятипалые вмятины на крыше подтверждали реальность происходящего.  
***  
 ** _Sovereign Unchained: Гибель богов_**

\- Дженсен, куда мы летим? Мне же нельзя быть на солнце…

\- Диана, ты не о том волнуешься…

Диана ничего не успела ответить, как перед ней и Джаредом – они очутились благодаря драконьему джет-перелету на каком-то диком пляже возле океана - появился Дженсен уже в человеческом обличье. На нем ничего не было, кроме татуировок. Для непосвященного взгляда они напоминали кельтские руны, но это были другие, более древние письмена.

Заклятие на крови вампира. Заклятие «оков». Снимается только кровью, данной добровольно другим Бессмертным.

Джаред не знал, откуда у него появилась такая твердая убежденность в этом. Но он просто знал это, как и то, что снимать чары нужно в ближайшее время.

Иначе «оковы» навсегда исчезнут, «прорастут», станут неразделимым целым. И Дженсена это убьет. Он или сойдет с ума как человек, внутри которого заключен дракон. Или больше никогда не сможет стать человеком, останется бессмертным драконом – неисчерпаемым источником ценного сырья для фелинов или вампиров. Чары лишат его бессмертия, но у него останется дар трансформаций и перемещений в пространстве… И он сможет вернуться к себе на родину, к подданным.

\- Дженсен, а ты что-нибудь помнишь о своей родине?  
***  
Розовые облака всегда были такого нестерпимо яркого оттенка, который встречался здесь только в кондитерских, где продавались пирожные макарон. Облака, розовые, будто ненастоящие, круглый год отражались в зеленоватых водах глубокого и широкого рва, окружавшего подножие замка, увенчанного множеством шпилей, башенок, величественно возносящегося вверх, будто вырастающего из кобальтовой, сине-черной скалы.

Это было «Сердце дракона». Так называлась его резиденция. Но это было очень давно. За это время скала могла превратиться в гальку и песок.  
***

Дженсен продолжал неподвижно стоять, но теперь все знаки заклятия из черных линий и росчерков превратились в кровоточащие раны. Только кровь была почти черной и густой, как вишневое варенье. Она стала течь как по мановению чьей-то невидимой руки – так быстро, что Дженсен уже стоял почти по щиколотку в собственной крови.

Драконья кровь – чистый яд для всех вампиров, кроме, разумеется, Бессмертных.

Джаред закрыл глаза - невозможно привыкнуть к боли - и пустил себе кровь кольцом Бессмертия - двумя глубокими порезами наискось запястий. Кровь побежала тонкими струйками, отвлекая нестерпимой болью от Голода.

Теперь – знаки. Новые знаки, чтобы стереть заклятье. Их нужно все скрыть новым, кровавым узором.

Визг Дианы вывел Джареда из минутного транса – теперь Джесена окружало кольцо огня, через которое Джареду предстояло пройти, чтобы снять чары. Теперь ему еще нужно было нейтрализовать ярость дракона, заключенного в человеческое тело как в унизительную темницу, как в трюм пиратского корабля. Если его не отвлечь, то все закончится гибелью. Никто не спасется, когда магический вихрь пламени вырвется на свободу, разрывая плоть и сжигая все вокруг.

Джаред решительно подошел к огненной преграде, оставляя за собой темно-красный след из точек, как будто рассыпали низку гранатов, и протянул обе руки к Дженсену, пронеся их над огнем. И тут он почувствовал, что пламя холодное – призрачное. И, не колеблясь ни мгновения, ступил в круг, чтобы разорвать волшебные оковы.

Легкое касание пальцами по плечам Дженсена – вдруг, сейчас они оба сгинут в магической вспышке, но нет ничего подобного не происходит – Джаред начинает уверено вести кровавые линии всеми пальцами сверху вниз, как эксцентричный художник, воплощающий литературные метафоры в реальность. Он покрывает кровавыми сплетениями сначала руки и торс, потом спину.

Тут приходится остановиться и надрезать руки еще. В голове звенит от Голода, ноги подгибаются от подступающей слабости, от потери крови, но боль отрезвляет как кислота, попавшая на открытую рану. Она держит в цепких лапах свою добычу прямо над пропастью. Еще минут пять – и все будет кончено.

Джаред нежно охватывает лицо ладонями, а руки уже по локоть в крови, как у егеря на охоте. И кольцо легонько царапает губы.

И Дженсен, уже почти полностью покрытый кровью Бессмертного, будто оживает и отталкивает Джареда от себя. Джаред успевает закончить рисунок - пытаясь удержать равновесие, он скользит ладонями вниз, насколько хватает сил, и падает как подкошенный к ногам Повелителя Драконов. Вместе с последними лучами солнца.

\- Теперь помню. Теперь я все вспомнил. Все. Абсолютно.

Джаред и Диана едва успевают зажмуриться, как вокруг Дженсена появляется радужное облако-кокон трансформации и переноса.

Миг – и на песке остается лишь круг из расплавленных кляксами камней и песка, превратившегося в стеклянные бусины. А вдалеке, где океан становится чернильно-черным, стремительно уменьшалась точка. Повелитель драконов летел домой. За своим войском.

**  
\- Джаред, что теперь нам делать? – все это время, начиная с момента трансформации Дженсена из дракона в человека, Диана просидела в тени скалы, замотавшись чуть ли не до бровей в широкий шарф, удачно захваченный ей для завершения образа начинающей журналистки.

Сейчас она держала этот шарф в руках, он был то ли из хлопка, то ли из шелка, в любом случае, подходил как временная перевязка для кровоточащих рук…

\- Нам остается только ждать, кого Молот богов пощадит.  
**

**«Невероятное: драконы – это новая реальность»;**

**«Катастрофический сбой ПО секретных сетей Пентагона – тайное стало явным»;**

**«Драконы: молот богов или хаос возмездия»;**

**«Резиденция «Сердце Дракона» встречает гостей:** **Повелитель драконов согласился на переговоры»;**

**«Вампиры и драконы – есть ли выбор, и нужен ли он?»;**

**«Фелины – новые партнеры или опасная переменная?»;**

**«Трехсторонние переговоры зашли в тупик»;**

**«Драконий нейтралитет – новая политика»;**

**«Планета фелинов – космическая Австралия?»;**

**«Драконы и вампиры: вечный мир»;**

**«Вампир-сенатор: поиск прецедентов»;**

**«Сенсация: сверх-оружия больше нет».**

*******

****


	5. 5.12. Господин всех вещей: Absolute power

_5.12. Господин всех вещей: Absolute power_

\- Дженсен, подожди, что ты сделал? Стер их из реальности? Не стер, а просто разрешил фелинам провести тестовые испытания по выборочным воспоминаниям? Они, что - собираются торговать частичной амнезией? Я понимаю, что альтернатива - пойти на драконий корм – еще хуже, но… Что такое? Ты смеешься? Черт, я не знал, что у тебя такое чувство юмора. Да, конечно, у нас впереди целая вечность, чтобы разобраться со всеми подробностями.

Джаред с недовольным стоном приоткрыл глаза – даже бессмертные должны спать больше трех часов для восстановления сил, но эта ночь стоила таких жертв.

Любой папарацци или журналист могли бы издать бестселлер в картинках только об этих трех тысячах минут, но Дженсен недаром теперь носил титул «Господин всех вещей».

Он создал магический бастион вокруг «Сердца Дракона». А сверху замок навечно был укутан «мармеладными облаками», непроницаемыми для любых сигналов и волн. Они их отражали и бумерангом возвращали к источнику. Это было очень удобно для сохранения мира и спокойствия. И для различных экспериментов и трансформаций. От молний, раскалывающих темный и натянутый от напряжения, как парус от попутного ветра, воздух, до бескрайнего цветущего луга, щепчущего заветные слова и твое имя – все, что угодно, и все это было лишь малой частью обличий Дженсена. Джаред чувствовал себя частичкой гигантского калейдоскопа. Если бывают эротические калейдоскопы такого масштаба. И теперь у него не только болело все тело, так еще и слуховые галлюцинации, видимо, начались. В замке они были вдвоем. Все необходимое обеспечивала магия.

Тогда с кем разговаривал Дженсен? Чей это смех? Что это все значит? И сон слетел вмиг, как от ледяного снега, брошенного за шиворот.  
***

\- Вот видишь, Баст, мы разбудили усталого гостя.

\- Приношу извинения, Повелитель, но мои сородичи не устают меня изумлять.

\- Баст, я знаю, тебе нужно возвращаться, позволь мне сопроводить тебя. Тебя ждет далекий путь.

\- Не смею отказаться, Повелитель, но разве Марс это далеко?

\- Нет, ты отправишься к себе домой, ты должен передать послание от меня.

Дальше наступила тишина, прерванная лишь на несколько секунд странным вжикающим звуком, и Джаред провалился в глубокий сон без звуков и картинок. Когда он, наконец, проснулся, то тело было легким и освеженным, а сам он спал в комнате с панорамным окном.

Джаред задумчиво подошел ближе и посмотрел: через стеклянные стены, которых будто и не было вовсе, вид был грандиозный, потрясающий, великолепный и нереальный, как и все, что сейчас его окружало во дворце Дженсена. Даже Бессмертному нужно какое-то время, чтобы привыкнуть к мысли, что его избранник – это «Господин всех вещей». Немудрено, что все хотели его заполучить. Но никому это не удалось, кроме Джареда. Сейчас он чувствовал себя как старатель, нашедший золотой самородок в рост себя, но что будет с ним дальше – неизвестно. То ли – сумасшедший джекпот, который изменит всю твою жизнь, то ли – девять грамм свинца в сердце и безымянная могила в пустыне. Непонятно, неопределенно и слегка страшновато. Даже с учетом того, что он спас Дженсену жизнь, все, что происходило раньше, воспринималось как старая кинохроника – казалось невероятным, что когда-то все эти вещи происходили с ними. И еще как американские горки: от взлетов и падений захватывало дух и начиналось головокружение. Отношения не могли остаться прежними, даже если они были не иллюзией или магической проекцией.

Джаред спрашивал себя, справится ли он с новыми возможностями Дженсена, нужно ли это Дженсену. Или он захочет держать Джареда в качестве фаворита или живой игрушки, как когда-то это сделала Минерва. Ведь если все так изменилось, то где гарантия, что Дженсен остался прежним? Как это узнать?

\- Надо просто меня спросить. И ответ: «Да».

Джаред обернулся, но за спиной никого не было. Голос Дженсена отчетливо звучал в его голове, но рядом… Рядом была только картина. Огромная, в темной резной раме, под стать дворцовым покоям и высоте потолка. На картине была запечатлена одна из бесчисленных битв драконов и вампиров. В центре была изображен пылающий шар, внутри которого угадывались очертания «Сердца дракона». И сейчас этот шар слегка светился.

\- Я жду тебя, Джаред. Доверься мне.

Джаред, не раздумывая более ни секунды, приложил ладонь к светящемуся замку и очутился в очень странном месте. Странном и пугающем, даже по меркам вампиров и писателей триллеров.

\- Здесь нет моей магии, но зато я могу читать твои мысли, а ты слышать мои.

Джаред огляделся по сторонам – комната была очень большой и напоминала многогранник, но Дженсена здесь по-прежнему не было видно.

На стенах было развешано множество трофеев. Головы странных существ соседствовали с коронами и клинками. Стены были черными и слегка поблескивали от легкой подсветки, которая усиливалась при приближении, чтобы лучше было видно тот или иной артефакт.

Пол был устлан разными шкурами, но в глубине огромной комнаты виднелось возвышение, к которому вела дорожка из белых плит, слабо светящихся голубоватым светом. Джаред осторожно ступил на нее и вмиг очутился рядом с огромным ложем. Ложе по искусной задумке мастеров было сделано как распластавшийся на животе дракон. Изголовье - раскрытые крылья, когтистые лапы - ножки, а раскрытая зубастая пасть – ниша для светильника в ногах ложа. Над ним в воздухе парил Дженсен, непринужденно сидящий по-турецки точно над центром драконо-ложа. Единственной одеждой на нем был «Драконий свиток»: узоры Повелителя, появляющиеся при рождении. Стереть их было невозможно, но скрыть удалось с помощью магии, теперь они светились в полумраке как синие линии, вьюнком оплетающие его тело.

Джаред не знал, что делать – Дженсен ясно дал ему понять, что отдает инициативу ему в руки. Он должен сделать выбор. Еще один. Как шаг в пропасть в Ущелье Желаний. Или погибнешь, или получишь новую судьбу.

На него будто навалилась смертельная усталость, как будто все силы испарились от призрачного света «Драконьего свитка». Как же давно он не ел. Но ведь драконья кровь – это яд для него? Или нет?

\- Это правда, но я Повелитель Драконов, я не дракон, я «Господин всех вещей». Моя кровь – это не яд, это амброзия. Не нужно бояться.

Нового приглашения для Джареда не понадобилось – он вспрыгнул на черный шелк простыней, чудом не слетел с них, но не разжал объятий – Дженсен скользнул к нему прямо в руки, расслабленно и плавно как во сне. Но это была реальность, как и вес, заставивший их упасть на ворох покрывал, устилавших это поистине бескрайнее ложе. Страстные поцелуи через минуту превратились в укусы. Джаред почувствовал, как его затапливает волна блаженства – кровь Дженсена, действительно, была амброзией, но все равно не удержался от вопроса:

\- И что будет с нами дальше?

\- Все, что пожелаешь, ведь у нас впереди – вечность.  
*  
\- Ты опять играешь краплеными картами. Никогда бы не поверил, что такое бывает… Да, не верил, пока сам не стал вампиром.

\- А что такого, у каждого – свои меры безопасности.

\- Но, что бы произошло, если бы в моих действиях был злой умысел?

\- Дракон из деревянного стал бы настоящим и поглотил бы тебя без остатка. Даже бессмертные боятся драконьих зубов.

\- Подожди-ка, ты говорил, что здесь нет магии. Тогда что это?

\- Меры предосторожности, которые я не могу отменить. Это магия замка, а не моя.

\- Мне кажется, что ты еще не все мне рассказал об этой комнате.

\- Она кажется странной и слегка пустоватой, но зато здесь можно воплотить любую фантазию и выполнить любое желание. При одном условии.

\- Звучит очень заманчиво, но что за условие? Никто не выйдет отсюда, пока не превратится в трофей?

\- Нет, условие предельно простое – все, что угодно, что не причинит мне вред.

\- Например, я захочу тебя привязать к столбу, будто мятежного пирата к мачте, и все это здесь появится?

\- Да, если я соглашусь на это. Как тебе драконье гостеприимство?

\- Чтобы оценить, нужно сначала попробовать. Так вы доверитесь мне, Ваше Всемогущество?

\- Да, мой Бессмертный.  
***  
 ** _Contes de Noel_**

  
И нет больше ничего вокруг, кроме соленых брызг и скрипящей палубы, а прямо перед ним – Дженсен, крепко и надежно привязанный к мачте. Обнаженную кожу и синие татуировки Дженсена сменились шелками и кружевами роскошного платья… с корсетом.

Джаред получил капитанскую треуголку, когда-то белоснежную батистовую рубаху с закатанными рукавами, кюлоты, тоже повидавшие виды, и ботфорты, сверкающие в закатном солнце. Новенькие, будто вчера только от сапожника. Мочку левого уха оттягивала золотая пиратская сережка-полумесяц из испанского дублона - знак пересечения экватора. Джаред вздрогнул, когда палуба корабля громко скрипнула под каблуком, а руках он ощутил холод кинжала, но легкое замешательство сменилось хищной улыбкой – Дженсен, определенно, доверял ему, и теперь нужно было достойно принять этот дар.

\- Я вижу, вам не очень по вкусу свежий воздух, ваша светлость, как и новый наряд.

Дженсен ничего не ответил, а только попытался высвободиться из пут – на шее зелеными огнями блеснуло изумрудное ожерелье, но еще больше сверкали его глаза, полные ярости и гнева.

Мало того, что его, высокородного графа де ла Росс захватил грязный пират Тристан-Гроза морей, так он еще вынужден терпеть фантазии своего похитителя, которому было мало перерезать всю команду и захватить корабль, набитый золотом и драгоценностями. Тристан-Гроза морей еще решил покуражиться – отпустил всю свою команду на берег - благо, по пути был остров, прибежище контрабандистов, а сам надел на него это пышное и тяжелое платье, слишком роскошное и дорогое, чтобы принять его за маскарадный костюм или трофей былых побед. Умелость рук в шнуровке корсета наводила на определенные мысли. Они улетучились, когда граф осознал, как давно он даже маковой росинки не держал во рту.

\- Пират, похоже, ты настолько алчен и глуп, что решил уморить меня жаждой. Тебе недостаточно корабля с трюмом, набитым золотом, и пленника, за которого отдадут еще столько же в виде выкупа?

Джаред-Тристан в два шага очутился рядом со своей разгневанной добычей и приставил нож к горлу, но пока не лезвием.

\- А вы попросите, ваше сиятельство, может вам еще и понравится моя компания, кто знает.

\- Если ты надеешься, что я буду умолять тебя… Нет, этого не будет. Я не боюсь смерти.

\- Кто говорит о смерти? Я слышал, что кого-то мучает жажда. Я, кстати, тоже хочу пить.

Порыв ветра, безмолвно подтверждая это, принес соленые брызги, оставившие горький вкус на пересохших губах. Джаред отбросил нож в сторону и впился жестким поцелуем в шею, защищенную только ожерельем. Дженсен от обжигающей боли – в дело вступили вампирские клыки, пират оказался с секретом – уже ничего не видел и не хотел ничего. Так ему казалось в первое мгновение, но потом все переменилось. Укус будто вселил в него силы и дал ему новую жизнь.

\- С такими клыками нечего бояться, зачем же тогда веревки?

\- Представьте себе, что вы король Франции, ваша светлость, и просто примеряете платье для маскарада, пока …

\- Пока что? Пока ты не выпьешь всю кровь из меня? Не осушишь меня досуха?

\- Нет, пока вы не вспомните, кто вы на самом деле, а пока просто наслаждайтесь морским воздухом.

Неуловимым движением Джаред успел не только подобрать свой кинжал с палубы, но и виртуозно разрезать завязки платья и корсета.

Дженсен почувствовал теперь, как ветер обдувает прохладой его разгоряченный торс, а ноги теперь были стреножены не только крепкой веревкой, но и ворохом из шелка и китовых ребер, а шея саднила не только от ран, оставленных клыками пирата-вампира.

Ожерелье, будто вдруг уменьшилось, что золотая оправа камней стала впиваться в кожу, врастая в нее, как варварская инкрустация. Сразу стало трудно дышать. Все вокруг завертелось и скрылось в наступившей темноте…

Дженсен проснулся, точнее, вырвался из черного мешка, от ощущения легкости – теперь ничто не стесняло его. Он лежал на палубе, скорее всего, на запасном парусе, судя по грубому переплетению нитей ткани. Вся одежда исчезла, но на нем все так же оставалось ожерелье, а веревочные путы сменились тонкой цепью, возможно, золотой. Она золотой змеей обвивала его запястья и, причудливо извиваясь, спускалась к лодыжкам. При любом движении она мелодично звенела.

Судя по горящим свечам, солнце уже село. Пирата нигде не было видно. Но не успел Дженсен приподняться на локтях, как Тристан появился перед ним во всем великолепии воинского облачения – измятый батист исчез, оставив только смуглое тело, защищенное по локоть искусно выделанными кожаными узорчатыми наручами, в руках был теперь не кинжал, а плетка-семихвостка. Глаза пирата светились красным.

Граф де ла Росс решил поберечь силы, расклад был явно не в его пользу, но от язвительной колкости не смог удержаться:

\- О, теперь я чувствую себя Мидасом – мои прикосновения дарят мне золото, но не пищу и воду, - и, высокомерно, насколько это было возможно при данных обстоятельствах, вздернув подбородок, рассмеялся в лицо пирату.

Невидимые силы подхватили его вместе с парусом – теперь он парил в воздухе, медленно поворачиваясь в вертикальное положение. Цепи будто намертво сплелись с тканью и сделали его новоявленной Андромедой. Последовавшие затем жестокие и безжалостные укусы плети по настойчивости скорее напомнили орла, клюющего Прометея, прикованного к скале. А потом кровь, просочившаяся из мгновенно вспухших рубцов, ведь концы плетей заканчивались шипами, раскрасившая его тонкими струями, сделала невозможное – разрушила путы и милосердно позволила без сил упасть прямо у ног вампира Тристана…

Теперь кожу Дженсена ласкали шелка и тончайшее полотно, как и подобает, постели графа, но у его огромного ложа в замке не было резного изголовья, в изгибах которого можно вязать узлы из атласных лент, но Тристан остался верен своим драгоценным цепям.

\- Мне нравится слушать, как они звенят при любом движении, а теперь я буду слушать ваш голос, ваша светлость, - и клыки пропарывают шею… И корабль превращается в обломки, а небо возносится синий дракон, уносящий свою добычу. Или укротителя, кто знает.

Только зеленый огонек еще какое-то время мерцает в ночном небе, отражаясь в темных волнах уже абсолютно спокойного моря. Начинается другая сказка.


	6. Skyfall/ Лабиринт Дракона

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Говоришь, хотел сначала всех просто превратить в карты Таро? Дженсен, твоей фантазии можно позавидовать. И что же тебя остановило? Ведь это так забавно - получить новый экспонат в коллекцию и разделаться с заклятыми врагами или их приспешниками в духе старой, доброй сицилийской вендетты или графа Монте-Кристо. А ты выбрал что-то другое, так что все-таки утоли мое любопытство или мне придется тебя допрашивать.
> 
> \- Я решил дать возможность фелинам пополнить коллекцию. Они любят такие эксперименты.

p>  
 _  
 **Эпилог:**  
_  
 __  
 **Skyfall/ Лабиринт Дракона**  


\- Говоришь, хотел сначала всех просто превратить в карты Таро? Дженсен, твоей фантазии можно позавидовать. И что же тебя остановило? Ведь это так забавно - получить новый экспонат в коллекцию и разделаться с заклятыми врагами или их приспешниками в духе старой, доброй сицилийской вендетты или графа Монте-Кристо. А ты выбрал что-то другое, так что все-таки утоли мое любопытство или мне придется тебя допрашивать.

\- Я решил дать возможность фелинам пополнить коллекцию. Они любят такие эксперименты.

\- От Бессмертных так просто не отделаешься – они …

Джаред не успел договорить, как декорации вокруг изменились. Вместо сверкающей стали, хрома и черной кожи – в кабинете Дженсена господствовал строгий минимализм, только роскошный пурпурный ковер с драконами слегка оживлял холод хай-тека – теперь была совершенно другая обстановка.  
***  
\- Вам нужен не телохранитель, мистер Росс, а полиция…

\- Мистер Сэмюэль Тристан, я хочу нанять вас телохранителем для круглосуточной личной охраны, а не психотерапевтом-волонтером.

\- Кажется, я догадываюсь, что миссис Росс в природе не существует, и вряд ли она появится в ближайшем будущем …

\- Хорошо, я ошибся, когда поверил в ваши рекомендации – все слишком идеально, чтобы оказаться правдой, а у меня есть свои планы, и никто не станет у меня на пути. Особенно болтливый позер, которому есть дело до моей личной жизни, но нет желания помочь чем-то кроме пустой болтовни. Или это такая проверка потенциальных клиентов на вменяемость?!

Джаред, слегка опешивший от нового имени и практически неузнаваемого Дженсена, попытался что-то возразить и шутливо ответить на обвинения, чтобы перевести разговор на более спокойный уровень, вдруг понял, что случилось.

От болезненно четкого осознания происходящего его замутило – Дженсен сознательно пренебрег своей силой и могуществом, чтобы перенестись в одну из временных развилок – туда, где можно сделать иной выбор. Ну, или попытаться.

А у Джареда, судя по его кольцу и оставшимся воспоминаниям, все осталось по-прежнему. Он Бессмертный. И теперь жизнь Дженсена зависит от него. От его выбора. Он доверился ему. Следующий ход за Джаредом. Он подошел к Дженсену – Россу, который, прикрыв глаза, еще сидел в кресле и кусал губы в бессильной ярости – видимо, Джаред-Тристан был его последней надеждой в этой реальности - и тихо сказал:

\- Прошу прощения, мистер Росс, это мальчишество больше не повторится. Я готов выслушать подробности моего контракта и немедленно приступить к его исполнению.  
***  
 _Некоторое время спустя._

\- Поздравляю, мистер Росс! У вас, действительно, за десять миллионов купили сценарий под рабочим названием «Кровь:42 оттенка», если верить первым полосам утренних газет? Или это все очередная журналистская утка? Для скандального пиара очередного байопика о мафиозной семье или еще чего-то в этом роде?

\- Нет, это правда. Сценарий купили, но, как мне напела птичка, дальше архива киностудии он не пойдет. Никто не хочет переходить дорогу мистеру М.

\- Подожди, вы написали сценарий не о мафии, а о Семье, о Бессмертных?

\- По-моему, название говорит само за себя. Да, именно поэтому мне нужен телохранитель. Профессионал, который может им противостоять, если верить тому, что я прочитал в рекомендациях. Или я не прав, и мне стоит подыскать другой вариант?

\- Нет, там все - правда, но я хотел бы прочитать этот сценарий, если это возможно.

\- Мы можем даже устроить чтение по ролям – по крайне мере, не так будет противно, что все усилия ушли без следа, как вода в песок. Ладно, я согласен и буду читать за мистера М, а вы - за детектива Фокса. Но предупреждаю, это может затянуться надолго…

\- Не страшно, мы ведь договаривались о круглосуточной охране, мистер Росс.

\- Но сначала я бы хотел пригласить вас в эту тайную комнату.  
…  
Джаред, конечно, подозревал, что Дженсен не сможет отказаться от себя, от своей силы и мощи. Все эти долгие дни, превратившиеся в недели и месяцы созерцания и наблюдения за Дженсеном – Россом, по ночам становились кошмарами.

Джаред помнил все, что с ними происходило во всех переходах и трансформациях. Его сны приносили не только воспоминания – приятные и не очень, они были полны боли и отчаяния. Отчаяния, что он никогда больше не сможет это вернуть, боль от пустоты в сердце – ведь в этой реальности мистер Росс интересовался исключительно своим ноутбуком и принтером. То есть, когда не обедал в самом пафосном французском ресторане, или не пил утренний кофе в кабинете, залитом солнечным светом из французского окна, ну, или ровно в 20.00 не закрывался в своей секретной комнате – сейфе, где хранилась «сверхсекретная информация, уникальная в своем роде».

Но сказать, что каждый день был похож на другой, что это была рутинная жизнь телохранителя, было нельзя. Джаред только успевал планировать планы отхода и наблюдения – мистер Росс весьма изобретательно проводил свое свободное время.

За эти несколько месяцев Джаред как телохранитель сопровождал Дженсена-Росса во все моднее места – рестораны, выставки, открытия, аукционы. Но что было странно – они нигде не задерживались больше получаса, поэтому вечера у них были перенасыщены светскими событиями, что никак не облегчало разработку охранной стратегии.

Утро у мистера Росса, утомленного «ярмаркой тщеславия», необходимой для нового проекта, начиналось ближе к полудню, но Джаред-Тристан не мог себе позволить такую роскошь, поэтому, видимо, только вампирская способность к сверхрегенерации уберегла его от нервного срыва: спал он не более трех-четырех часов в сутки. Но и этих трех-четырех часов с лихвой хватало, чтобы раз за разом просыпаться в холодном поту от реалистичности происходящего. И уже не оставалось ни сил, ни желания. Пока в один вечер все изменилось. Все планы отменились. Мистер Росс попросил Джареда зайти в его тайную комнату. В конце разговора Джаред с удивлением заметил, что мистер Росс вышел из своего привычного модуса «мраморная статуя»: вместо лощеной маски успешного сценариста на мгновение проскользнул образ «его Дженсена». Пока мысли, замедленные постоянным недосыпом и сложными комбинациями по охране, метались в поисках верного вопроса, «тот самый Дженсен» вновь исчез под скорлупой эксцентричного мистера Росса.  
***  
В комнате-сейфе не было окон, зато были черные стены, пахнущие кожей и белая шкура медведя у подножия огромного зеркала: оскаленная медвежья морда выглядела почти безобидно по сравнению с разъяренным драконом, украшающим низ дубовой рамы. Свет был приглушенным, а источники света хитроумно скрыты.

Справа и слева зеркала возвышались дворцовые фарфоровые вазы – сине-белые драконы были там почти человеческого роста.

И больше там не было ничего, кроме столика с разложенными картами, судя по рисункам на них – это были карты Таро.

\- Возьмите карту, мистер Тристан.  
***  
Столик чудесным образом оказался прямо перед ним, и стало совершенно ясно, что разложены там не просто карты Таро. Это были трехмерные изображения – то ли голограммы, то ли проекции в 3Д. Центральное место занимала карта с «Драконом»: он то полыхал пламенем, то расправлял крылья над бушующими волнами, то сворачивался кольцами, отливающими золотом.

\- Нет, я не буду брать карту, пока не пойму, что здесь происходит …Дженсен.

\- Джаред, бери карту и следуй за мной, иначе… мне не с кем будет разговаривать, - с этими словами Дженсен шагнул прямо в зеркало.

Джаред, не раздумывая и не глядя, схватил карту и последовал за ним.  
***  
 ** _Где-то на краю вселенной_**

\- Так это было испытание? Я тебя расколдовал, когда выбрал карту?

\- Джаред, развяжи меня для начала. Даже Повелителю драконов иногда нужно есть. Я хочу…

Джаред тоже почувствовал, что в нем просыпается Голод, но он теперь мог себя самого контролировать, хотя это было очень сложно – не наброситься с поцелуями-укусами, не исполосовать новыми шрамами-метками, не заковать в цепи, а просто заставить есть с ложки. Это было занятие для правой руки, в то время, как левая легонько царапала кончиками ногтей контуры нового узора, теперь покрывающего весь торс, захватывая предплечья… На пятой ложке какой-то неведомой разноцветной еды, которая появилась из воздуха, Джаред не выдержал: Дженсен каждый раз, съев очередную порцию неведомого яства, облизывался как кот, разве, что еще не мурлыкал. Ложка со звоном полетела на пол, а Джаред решил на время оставить вопросы и заставить Дженсена еще не раз повторить те чудесные звуки, которые слышал только он. Он был уверен, что у него хватит времени на все, ведь впереди у них – вечность…

\- Ты понимаешь, что нужно идти до конца, или нас ждет Рагнарек?

\- С тобой вместе я согласен на любой вариант, даже на Голливуд.  
***  
\- Ты все еще хочешь прочесть мой сценарий? Ты же знаешь, что любопытство сгубило кошку.

\- Вообще-то я думал, что сценарий остался в доме мистера Росса, и я смогу хорошенько наказать тебя за это упущение.

\- Ты еще сможешь его отредактировать или переработать.

\- Нет, я лучше приберегу силы для мистера М и прочих Бессмертных.

**СНЯТО!**


End file.
